


Fucked Up with Somewhere to Go

by jackycomelately



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycomelately/pseuds/jackycomelately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Non-con! Non-con! Non-con! All lies. I don’t know Ryan or Pete or anyone famous.</p><p>Written for <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/no_tags/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/no_tags/"><b>no_tags</b></a></span> The anonymous bandom ficlet exchange.</p><p>Prompt: 87. Pete/Ryan, first times (of any kind)</p><p>Ryan sleeps with Pete for a recording contract with emotional fall-out. I love a good cliché! They are both basically woobies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked Up with Somewhere to Go

Ryan wasn't sure how he felt about letting Pete fuck him. They really needed to be signed. Of course Pete never put it exactly like that, but Ryan got the point anyway. There were a lot of talented bands out there. Panic! was good. Brendon was fucking brilliant, but still. Lots of fucking bands out there.

So Ryan smiled at Pete, and actually enjoyed the nice dinner and the pretty decent hotel room. Pete’s mouth felt good and his hands were warm. He paused with Ryan’s legs over his shoulders and asked: “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Ryan said and bit his lip. He wanted to ask him to go slow, but he didn’t want to come off stupid. Pete actually did go pretty slow. It still hurt. After Pete slid down, and licked Ryan’s cock. That felt good. Pete sucked him, but didn’t get mad when Ryan couldn’t get hard.

“Nervous?” he asked. Ryan shrugged. They had a shower together, and breakfast, and Pete told him some awesome stories about some really cool bands, and helped him fix a line that he had been struggling with, and showed him the lyric of a new song that Pete said he hadn’t even showed Patrick yet. So, it was all pretty okay, really.

He kept getting flashes later is the thing. Pete rubbing his face against his inner thigh. Pete’s voice low in his ear. It was strange because it wasn’t like it was some big traumatic thing. If he had told Pete to stop, he was pretty sure he would have. He was only a little sore after.

Pete had given him his number early on, but after they fucked, he gave him Patrick’s too. Which was…well, he didn’t really know what that was really. But, he thought he might be more than just a fuck to Pete. It made him feel weird to think that. Pete seemed to get attached pretty easily.

The contract came earlier then Pete said to expect it. He looked at his copy for a long time before he signed it.

***

 

The second time they fucked was better. It was just before they started touring. Some days Ryan couldn’t really believe that the tour was going to happen. Other days, he totally did and felt sick with nerves. Pete, at least, gave him something else to focus on.

This time it wasn’t planned. It wasn’t a date. They met up to discuss some details of the tour at a coffee shop. They talked for hours—the kind of music they wanted to make, how shitty or how awesome some bands were. Pete had brought him a couple of band t-shirts.

In the deserted parking lot after, Pete fingered him. It felt good—seedy and exploitive and real in a way the fucking in the hotel room never had. Even with the lube, he got sore pretty fast. Pete slid his fingers out and went down on him. Ryan was already hard and it didn’t take long before he came—pulling on Pete’s hair. Pete didn’t seem to mind swallowing.

After Ryan was acutely aware of his bare ass on the seat. Pete said again: “Okay?”

“Sure.” But Pete didn’t fuck him. He coaxed Ryan face down on the seat and slid his cock between his thighs. He came messy against him breathing hard in his ear.

***

 

The third time they fucked was on tour. The shock of losing Brent had finally eased off. Europe was incredible. Ryan was tired, dirty, and simply thrilled to be there. Still, Pete’s arrival was a welcome break. They were all getting sick of each other, but no one had the time or the energy to hang out with people outside the band, the techs, or the merchandising people. Some days Ryan felt like he was wasting the experience. He was suppose to be seeing the world. He was surrounded by possibility, but he wasn’t taking advantage of any of it.

This time they found a dirty little bathroom buried in the back of the venue. Pete kissed him against the filthy mirror. Their reflection was distorted like a fun house mirror at a circus. Ryan thought about being on stage. He thought about how far away his father was. He thought about never having to go back to Vegas.

“Can I fuck you?” he asked Pete.

“Yee-ah, ba-by.”

Ryan giggled. Pete’s impressions were really bad. Pete stripped off. His back was smooth and warm against Ryan’s mouth. Pete leaned forward against the filth-encrusted sink. Ryan liked his wiry arms and his tats.

“Oh, shit, wait.” Pete dug through his discarded clothing and handed Ryan lube and a condom.

Ryan thought he probably used too much lube. It was really messy, but it felt good. Ryan’s hand was slippery on Pete’s cock. Pete responded to every thrust, to every squeeze of Ryan’s hand. Pete whimpered and whined and arched his back. Pete, Ryan thought, was a much better fuck than he was. Pete tightened around Ryan’s cock and came with a final whimper. It was really hot to hold Pete up, and thrust again and again, with Pete keeling with over-stimulation, until Ryan’s brain simply shorted out.

He came back to awareness slowly. He was on his side on the disgusting floor, curled around Pete.

“I wasn’t sure you liked me enough to fuck me.” Pete’s voice was slurred.

Ryan patted his hip clumsily. “I like you fine,” he said. “I’m just really fucked up.”

“Yeah,” Pete said. “Sorry, I’m probably not going to be able to help you with that. It’s kind of my thing too.” Ryan closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep. He had at least three hours until sound check. He had time to sleep.


End file.
